First Fight  First MakeUp
by Specks52
Summary: Brittany and Santana's first fight and first make-up after said 'fight'. Written for Day 5 of Brittana Week.


**Brittany and Santana's first fight and hot they dealt with it. for Day 5 of Brittana Week**

**First Fight / First Make-Up**

"Calm down you blubbering idiot and tell me what happened" Quinn said handing me another tissue.

Brittany and I just got into a fight I don't know if I can fix this one.

"It started like this..."

_**An Hour Earlier**_

"I made us a Valentine's Day playlist with all the songs I think about when I think about you" Brittany said walking up to me with her laptop.

I smiled "That's so sweet Brit Brit I can't wait to hear it" I said. We've been officially dating for about 3 months and I was in heaven. I leaned in to kiss her when we were stopped.

"Teen lesbians" Figgins said from behind us. I turned to face him. He ordered us to his office and sat us down

"This form of pda is not allowed on the school grounds. We've had complaints from other students about the overly inappropriate affection between this school's gay couples"

I looked at Brittany who looked confused. Taking her hand into mine I addressed him.

"Wait a minute so you're telling me that I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend but there's no problem watching the abomination that is Rachel and Finn?"

Figgins leaned forward "I'll be the first to admit that watching you two kiss is way better than anything the so called Finchel would ever do but my hands are tied. You simply must refrain from any form public displays of affections" he replied

I was beyond livid when Brittany pulled me out of the office.

"This is horse shit" I all but yelled walking down the empty hall way.

"San it's okay. It's not like we have to kiss in public. We wouldn't want to make those boys jealous with our love. They'd never understand it. People don't accept things they don't understand you know that" she said trying to reassure me.

"Don't you get it? It's the principal of the thing Brit. Why shouldn't I be allowed to kiss you but Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina or even Kurt and Blaine could get their mack on in these halls. It's not fair to me and its not fair to you" I said walking towards the gym where we had Cheerios right now. Pulling her hand out of mine she stopped short.

"What?" I asked

"What do you have to prove Santana?" she asked

"What are you talking about? I just think it's unfair that we have to stifle our feelings for each other while others are able to do it"

"So what it doesn't mean anything unless we are out in the open? Shouldn't our relationship be about us and only us?" Brittany asked

"Don't you get it Brit?"

"No I don't and you're making a huge deal out of this"

"Oh am I? I don't believe this you have a big fucking problem with me wanting to be with you in public how can we want to be together in private?"

"Oh this is great coming from the girl who couldn't even hold my hand without putting a napkin over her hand. Goodbye Santana." she said walking away.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Do I say it or do you?" Quinn asked as I wiped my face. I blew my nose making Quinn roll her eyes dramatically.<p>

"I'm an idiot" I whispered

Quinn skipped English to meet me in the parking lot after my fight with Brittany. "Good, now that we've admitted that you're an ass and you were being an idiot to the most amazing girl in the world we are going to fix this"

Quinn told me the plan and I nodded in agreement fully prepared to get down on my knees and beg if I have to.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I get it coming out was hard for Santana and I get that but this sudden need to prove to the world that she's comfortable being gay is getting to me. I love her and that should be enough even when she was keeping it a secret I still wanted to be with her why doesn't she get that being with her is more important to me than what society thinks about us?" I asked Quinn who sat on the bleachers with me.

"Brit I don't think she handled it in the best of ways but you know Santana, she's 100% committed to you and to this relationship but she's a hardheaded asshole who when she wants something and I could understand why she did what she did but the way she did it could've been a hell of a lot better"

I sighed knowing Quinn was right I got mad about this when she just wanted the right to love me and show that love in anyway.

"Where is she?" I asked standing immediately

"Mercedes asked for her help with a Sam/Shane problem so they are working on that. You'll be at the Sugar Shack tonight won't you?" she asked me

"I dunno I don't want to fight with San but I don't want to let Sugar down either. Are you going?"

Quinn nodded smiling "Definitely, it's Valentine's Day and we all need a little love. Just because you and S are fighting you still need to share the love with the rest of your friends. So should I pick you up?"

Quinn had a point. "You're right yeah pick me up and I'll talk to Santana tonight I'll apologize. I have to say Quinn I'm really glad you aren't crazy anymore; you deserve to be loved too you know that"

She hugged me tightly muttering something about having to meet the God Squad boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar Shack<strong>

I sat at a table alone listening She & Him's cover of Oh! Boy when someone tapped my shoulder a single long stemmed rose showed in my peripheral.

"Dance with me" Santana said holding out her hand. I stood immediately taking her hand at the exact time Joe mentioned my name.

"This song goes out to Brittany from Santana, she's so sorry and she loves you more than anything else in this world" Santana looked shyly at me pulling me into her when Quinn walked up to us and smiled brightly as the music started.

**[Quinn:]**  
><em>Cherish is the word I use to describe<em>_  
><em>_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

"You did this for me?" I asked astonished

She smiled "I'd do anything for you"

"I'm sorry" I replied

"It's okay baby it was our first real fight as a couple and I'm glad we fixed it" Santana replied connecting our lips

**[Sam and Joe:]**  
><em>You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you<em>  
>(<strong>[Quinn and Mercedes:]<strong>_Cherish the thought)__  
><em>_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_  
>(<strong>[Quinn and Mercedes:]<strong>_Cherish the thought)__  
><em>_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could__  
><em>_Mold you into someone who could_

"Happy Valentine's Day Santana" I said

"Happy Valentine's Day Brittany" she replied as Quinn and the others continued

**see short and sweet Happy Brittana Week**

**Specks :)**


End file.
